A memorable encounter
by HitomiChildoftheMoon
Summary: What if Haruhi wasn't the first person to tell the twins apart?Naomi did.She went to middle school with them.She had fallen in love with Kaoru.They tried to trick her but, she surprised them when she was right.They had left her in tears that day but now she's back and he doesn't remember her. With the help from the guardians, will they end up together?But, who's this other boy?


**Ok so I know I suck at summaries buts its the best I could do... I really hope you enjoy. Please R&R,  
Also... If you thin this story should have a different name.. please feel free to tell me... **

* * *

Middle School, 1st year.

A young girl, with long black hair and bright blue eyes, waiting in the school garden where she would meet with Kaoru Hitachiin. She had written him a letter asking him to meet her here. "Naomi, correct?" she heard a voice say. Naomi turned around and saw him. She smiled. "That's me." She said. "I'm glad you came, Kaoru."

The boy frowned. "Actually, you made a mistake." Naomi gave him a puzzled look. "I'm Hikaru. You put it on my desk instead of Kaoru's." He said. She shook her head. "No I didn't." The boy smirked. "Ah, but you did. Also, Kaoru doesn't go for girls like you. So how bout you go out with me instead?" Naomi crossed her arms. "No." she said, bored. The boy looked taken aback. "What do you mean, "No"?" He then rolled his eyes and started scoffed. "Whatever. You're just another stupid, pathetic girl who is like the rest of them." Naomi looked down, tears welling in her eyes. "How could anyone possibly love you? You'll just end up as trash. Something used and then thrown away." The boy walked past her to where his brother was hiding but the girl, he had just crushed, said something that made him stop and turn around. "You like playing with feelings don't you? It hurts, you know! You tried to trick me and that hurts too ….But I don't care how many times you hurt me…." She turned her head around to look at him. Tears were streaming down her face. "I will always love you… Kaoru…" When she finished her sentence, she took off down the hall.

Kaoru's eyes widened and he watched the girl run away. Hikaru stood up and walked over to him, eyes just as wide. He was speechless. They both were. "She… knew? How did she know?" he asked. "Nobody has ever told us apart….." The two looked at each other before nodding and taking off to look for the broken girl.

After about an hour of search, they gave up and went back to their class. "Maybe someone knows where she is…" Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded. They walked up to a girl who Naomi would talk with sometimes. She was a quiet person and didn't talk a lot but she did have a few conversations with her. She would also try to have conversations with the twins but they wouldn't speak. "Excuse me, Miss?" The girl turned around, surprised that the twins spoke to her. "By any chance, do you know where Naomi Selanti is?" they asked. "Actually… she left about 45 minutes ago. Her parents picked her up. They are moving to America for business reasons."

Again, the boys were wide-eyed but quickly regained their composure and thanked the girl and left. "She was the first…." Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded and sighed. "Even though we never talked with her, she was pretty…." Kaoru agreed and looked out the window, chin on his hand. 'I hope we meet again….' He thought.

~3 years later~

A girl with black hair and blue eyes, looking older than she did years ago, walked up to Ouran Academy. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, approved by the principal. She wanted nothing to do with the frilly dress. Many people who were outside were staring at her. She didn't care. She was just glad to be back. She explored the school somewhat before heading to her class. "1-A." she said to herself. She walked in and everyone's attention turned to her. "Ah, you must be the new student." The teacher said. He then turned around to face the class as she walked over to him and did the same. "Class, this is Naomi Itstanni. She will be in this class from now on so please make her feel welcome." He said. Naomi bowed. "It's nice to meet you all." She said before standing up. "You can have the seat beside Kaoru Hitachiin. Kaoru, please stand." Said boy did so.

Naomi blinked. 'No way that's him….' She thought. She then mentally shook her head and walked to her seat. The two sat down and Kaoru smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you, Naomi. I'm Kaoru, that's Haruhi and next to him is my brother Hikaru." Naomi looked over and gave a slight nod before turning back to front. Kaoru looked over at his brother and he shrugged.

Later that day, Naomi was packing up her stuff when she overheard some girls talking about the host club. "What's that?" she wondered. The girls ran out of the room giggling and she decided to follow. She watched them enter Music room 3. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?" She then opened the door and her jaw dropped.

* * *

A brunette with medium length hair and brown eyes sat up and coughed. A bunch of dust was in the air and debris was scattered about the room. The girl looked up. Two holes were in the ceiling. She looked around but didn't see the other person. The dust acted as a smoke screen. "Kale? Are you ok?" Said boy sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah… I didn't think that the fall would hurt though…." The girl sighed. "What did you expect? He sent us here to watch over someone as humans so of course he's going to give us human qualities such as feeling pain." She stood up and dusted herself off. She opened her wings and in one powerful flap, the dust screen was gone. "What now, Susannah?" Said girl could now see and turned to Kale. He had dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes. "We need to get settled. This is where we'll be living until our mission is over. We'll have to clean this attic first. Next we'll need to find our subject." Susannah sighed again as she looked around to attic. "This won't take that long. We shou-"she turned to talk with Kale only to find that he was gone. "And he disappears… Guess I better get to work."

Kale had gone downstairs to check out their living quarters. It was rather nice. It was big and something that suited them both.

* * *

"A new customer?" said a boy with Black hair and was wearing glasses. He looked up from his clip board and at the girl who had just walked in. He smiled. "Welcome to the host club." Naomi looked around. "My name is Kyoya. Would you like to request a host now?" She gave him a puzzled look. "What?" Just then, Haruhi came by. "Naomi?"

"Hmm? You know her?" Haruhi nodded. "She's new. She's also in my class." Naomi blinked. What had she gotten herself into, coming back here? "I'm new at this…. Can you explain this to me?"

Kyoya smiled again and nodded. "Here at the host club, a girl requests one of the boys to spend time with. Basically the types they are into. Such as the natural, the little devils, the boy Lolita, cool, silent and the princely type. " Naomi nodded as she listened. She looked around. She saw a short blonde haired boy with a tall dark haired one. Then a tallish blonde who all the girls seem to drool over. Next was Haruhi and this Kyoya person. She then turned her head and her eyes widened. The twins. She saw Kaoru smiling at the girls and then he and his brother got a little too close for comfort. She looked away and sighed. She put on a fake smile. "I don't think I'll be requesting a host anytime soon." Kyoya just nodded and Naomi turned and left.

Just as she was leaving, Kaoru looked over. 'Naomi?'

* * *

After about an hour, Susannah came downstairs. She sighed when she found Kale just sitting in the living room watching t.v. Said boy turned his head when he felt a presence. "Hey." He said with a smile. "Don't smile at me. I'm mad at you… You left me up there to clean up by myself." She said, crossing her arms and turning to walk away. Kale got up from where he was and quickly made his way over to her. "Hey… Come on… you know me…" She didn't say anything. "How many times do I have to tell you…? I'm lazy…" He said then smiled when he heard her sigh. That usually meant she wasn't all that mad as she said she was. "Yes, yes... You told me a billion times… but you didn't have to disappear on me like that."

"So I'm forgiven?" She smiled. "Yeah…." He smiled as well and hugged her. "why don't we go explore our old city?" He thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure."

The two left the house and decided to see all the things they loved when they were alive. Well, not both of them were dead. Kale wasn't officially. His human self was in a coma but he was sure he wasn't coming back.

Kale and Susannah walked, hand in hand, hitting all the "hotspots". They were walking in town square when Kale asked a question that he has always been wondering ever since he met her those 5 months ago. "How did you die, Susannah?"

* * *

Naomi took her time walking home. She was an only child and lived with her father. Her mother had died a few years. After that, her father just lost it. Started drinking and letting his anger out on her. He's even put her in the hospital several times. She hated living with him. Every time she sees him, he's drunk. Along with that, he's either angry or lonely. When he's drunk and lonely… That's definitely worse.

About a year after her mother died, Naomi's father had gotten lonely and started acting funny around her. She thought it was strange but didn't think much of it. It went on for a while but she still thought it was nothing. That is… until one night, when she was woken up in the middle of the night. Her father had come into her room, drunk as always. But this time, he had an objective.

She didn't know what happened before she had woken but, what she felt was her father coming on top of her. She was too tired to think it was real but when he had started to take off her clothes, she was wide awake.

Naomi's fists clenched at the thought of that night. That night he first touched her. That night he first violated her. It still happens. And she can't tell anybody. If she does, her father told her he'd kill her.

She sighed as she walked up to her door. 'I wonder what's gonna happen this time…?' she thought. Naomi slowly turned the knob and cautiously walked in. She hoped that he was asleep. Jinx. There he stood. The obese, bald, drunkard she called her father. And surprise surprise… he had an empty alcohol bottle in his hand. "Naomi…." He sang with laughter as he wobbled over to her.

She turned away from him, ready to walk upstairs. He, then put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we –hiccup- go have some fun….?" He trailed off as his hand trailed south. She smacked his hand away and turned to him with a glare. "Don't touch me…" she growled.

His expression changed completely. "Well, well, well look who wants to take charge…" he then slapped her, sending her to the floor. "I am the parent! You WILL obey ME!" He threw the bottle and as it shattered, gripped her arm and pulled her up. Naomi winced and struggled to get her arm back. He growled and shoved her against the wall. "Now be a good girl…." He put his hands on either side of her so she couldn't get away and leaned in to kiss her.

Naomi kneed him in the groin and as he doubled over, dashed upstairs. He had followed her, despite the pain but she got into her room and slammed the door in his face, locking it as well. She leaned against the door/ She heard laughter. "You can't hide in there forever!"


End file.
